Users like to interact with intelligent devices which can operate efficiently according to their needs and preferences. Intelligent systems can be aware of current changes in the environment that may eventually affect their goals and plan accordingly to procure a successful outcome.
While the present disclosure contemplates various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. It should be understood, however, that the disclosure is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the invention covers all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as claims set forth herein. Subject matter disclosed, for example, in the Abstract, Summary, and Detailed Description sections, but not explicitly set forth in the claims, should not be incorporated into the claims, singly or collectively, by implication, inference or otherwise.